1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for managing image data and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when image data is to be retrieved using an image processing apparatus which manages image data obtained by reading a natural image with a scanner or the like, direct image data retrieval cannot be performed because an image recognition technique for image data is difficult to realize. For this reason, generally, a description and keyword representing the image data are added to the image data in reading and used to retrieve the image data.
In the conventional image processing apparatus, however, especially when the number of image data to be managed is large, description/keyword addition is labor-intensive. To reduce the labor, image data may be managed without adding any description and keyword. In this case, thumbnail images of all image data being managed must be displayed, and the user must select a desired one of the thumbnail images to retrieve the image data. Such an apparatus is inconvenient to use and poor in efficiency.
Additionally, since many new words are being coined recently, demand for retrieval under a retrieval condition input using a newly coined word, i.e., retrieval according to the taste or need of a user has arisen.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problem, and has as its object to provide an image processing apparatus and method which allow easy and efficient retrieval according to the taste of a user without adding any description and keyword for managing image data.
In order to achieve the above object, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus for managing image data, comprising:
first input means for inputting a first retrieval condition for retrieving desired image data;
analysis means for analyzing the retrieval condition input by the first input means;
output means for outputting a question on the basis of an analysis result from the analysis means to prompt a user to input a second retrieval condition different from the first retrieval condition;
second input means for inputting the second retrieval condition in accordance with the question output by the output means; and
retrieval means for retrieving image data on the basis of the first and second retrieval conditions.
Preferably, the analysis means analyzes a morpheme and modification of the first retrieval condition to acquire a retrieval object name constituting the first retrieval condition and an outer appearance feature of an object represented by the retrieval object name.
Also, the analysis means preferably comprises
storage means for storing a synonym/concept dictionary for managing synonyms in units of concepts,
extraction means for extracting a word corresponding to the retrieval object name by looking up the synonym/concept dictionary, and
calculation means for calculating an image feature amount based on the word extracted by the extraction means and the outer appearance feature.
Moreover, when the outer appearance feature of the object represented by the retrieval object name has not been acquired by the analysis means, the output means preferably outputs a question to prompt the user to input the outer appearance feature of the object represented by the retrieval object name.
In addition, when the question has been output by the output means to prompt the user to input the outer appearance feature of the object represented by the retrieval object name, the second input means preferably inputs the outer appearance feature of the object represented by the retrieval object name in accordance with the question.
Also, when the outer appearance feature of the object represented by the retrieval object name has been input by the second input means, calculation means preferably calculates an image feature amount based on a word extracted by extraction means and the outer appearance feature.
Furthermore, when a word corresponding to the retrieval object name has not been extracted by extraction means, the output means preferably outputs a question to prompt the user to input a word having a concept close to the object represented by the retrieval object name.
Preferably, when the question has been output by the output means to prompt the user to input the word having a concept close to the object represented by the retrieval object name, the second input means inputs a word having a concept close to the object represented by the retrieval object name and an outer appearance feature of an object represented by the word in accordance with the question.
Also, when a word having a concept close to the object represented by the retrieval object name and an outer appearance feature of an object represented by the word have been input by the second input means, calculation means preferably calculates an image feature amount based on the word and the outer appearance feature.
Finally, when the word having the concept close to the object represented by the retrieval object name has been input by the second input means, the retrieval object name is preferably registered in the synonym/concept dictionary on the basis of a conceptual level of the word.
In order to achieve the above object, according to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of controlling an image processing for managing image data, comprising:
the first input step of inputting a first retrieval condition for retrieving desired image data;
the analysis step of analyzing the retrieval condition input in the first input step;
the output step of outputting a question on the basis of an analysis result in the analysis step to prompt a user to input a second retrieval condition different from the first retrieval condition;
the second input step of inputting the second retrieval condition in accordance with the question output in the output step; and
the retrieval step of retrieving image data on the basis of the first and second retrieval conditions.
In order to achieve the above object, according to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable memory which stores program codes for controlling an image processing apparatus for managing image data, comprising:
a program code for the first input step of inputting a first retrieval condition for retrieving desired image data;
a program code for the analysis step of analyzing the retrieval condition input in the first input step;
a program code for the output step of outputting a question on the basis of an analysis result in the analysis step to prompt a user to input a second retrieval condition different from the first retrieval condition;
a program code for the second input step of inputting the second retrieval condition in accordance with the question output in the output step; and
a program code for the retrieval step of retrieving image data on the basis of the first and second retrieval conditions.
In order to achieve the above object, according to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus for managing image data, comprising:
extraction means for extracting an image feature amount of the image data;
first storage means for storing correspondence between the image feature amount extracted by the extraction means and the image data in an image feature amount index;
second storage means for, when retrieval information used to retrieve image data is added to the image data, storing correspondence between the retrieval information and the image data in a retrieval information index;
input means for inputting a retrieval condition for retrieving desired image data;
first retrieval means for retrieving image data having retrieval information corresponding to the retrieval condition input by the input means by looking up the retrieval information index;
execution means for setting a new retrieval condition in accordance with a retrieval result from the first retrieval means, and repeatedly executing retrieval by the first retrieval means;
acquisition means for monitoring the number of times the retrieval is executed by the execution means and acquiring image data retrieved by the first retrieval means in accordance with a monitor result;
second retrieval means for retrieving image data similar to the image data acquired by the acquisition means on the basis of the image feature amount of the image data by looking up the image feature amount index; and
display means for displaying image data corresponding to the retrieval condition on the basis of the image data acquired by the acquisition means and image data retrieved by the second retrieval means.
Preferably, the apparatus further comprises third storage means for storing a synonym/concept dictionary for managing synonyms in units of concepts.
Also, when no image data have been retrieved under the retrieval condition input by the input means, the execution means preferably acquires a synonym of conceptual level next to a conceptual level of the retrieval condition by looking up the synonym/concept dictionary and sets the acquired synonym as a new retrieval condition.
In addition, when no image data have been retrieved under the retrieval condition input by the input means, the execution means preferably acquires a synonym within a predetermined conceptual level from a conceptual level of the retrieval condition by looking up the synonym/concept dictionary and sets the acquired synonym as a new retrieval condition.
Moreover, the first storage means preferably stores correspondence between image feature amounts of a plurality of representative image data and the representative image data in the image feature amount index in advance.
Also, the representative image data is preferably image data to be retrieved by the first retrieval means at a frequency larger than a predetermined value and has the retrieval information.
Furthermore, the second storage means preferably stores correspondence between the retrieval information of the representative image data and the representative image data in the retrieval information index in advance.
In addition, when the image data acquired by the acquisition means include the representative image data, the second retrieval means preferably retrieves image data similar to the image data on the basis of an image feature amount of the representative image data by looking up the image feature amount index.
Preferably, the display means displays the image data corresponding to the retrieval condition as thumbnail images.
Also, when one of the thumbnail images displayed by the display means is selected, and display of a full-size image of the selected thumbnail image is requested, the second storage means preferably stores the retrieval condition as retrieval information of image data corresponding to the thumbnail image in the retrieval information index in correspondence with the image data.
Finally, the image data is preferably obtained by reading a natural image.
In order to achieve the above object, according to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of controlling an image processing apparatus for managing image data, comprising:
the extraction step of extracting an image feature amount of the image data;
the first storage step of storing correspondence between the image feature amount extracted in the extraction step and the image data in an image feature amount index;
the second storage step of, when retrieval information used to retrieve image data is added to the image data, storing correspondence between the retrieval information and the image data in a retrieval information index;
the input step of inputting a retrieval condition for retrieving desired image data;
the first retrieval step of retrieving image data having retrieval information corresponding to the retrieval condition input in the input step by looking up the retrieval information index;
the execution step of setting a new retrieval condition in accordance with a retrieval result in the first retrieval step, and repeatedly executing retrieval in the first retrieval step;
the acquisition step of monitoring the number of times the retrieval is executed in the execution step and acquiring image data retrieved in the first retrieval step in accordance with a monitor result;
the second retrieval step of retrieving image data similar to the image data acquired in the acquisition step on the basis of the image feature amount of the image data by looking up the image feature amount index; and
the display step of displaying image data corresponding to the retrieval condition on the basis of the image data acquired in the acquisition step and image data retrieved in the second retrieval step.
In order to achieve the above object, according to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable memory which stores program codes for controlling an image processing apparatus for managing image data, comprising:
a program code for the extraction step of extracting an image feature amount of the image data;
a program code for the first storage step of storing correspondence between the image feature amount extracted in the extraction step and the image data in an image feature amount index;
a program code for the second storage step of, when retrieval information used to retrieve image data is added to the image data, storing correspondence between the retrieval information and the image data in a retrieval information index;
a program code for the input step of inputting a retrieval condition for retrieving desired image data;
a program code for the first retrieval step of retrieving image data having retrieval information corresponding to the retrieval condition input in the input step by looking up the retrieval information index;
a program code for the execution step of setting a new retrieval condition in accordance with a retrieval result in the first retrieval step, and repeatedly executing retrieval in the first retrieval step;
a program code for the acquisition step of monitoring the number of times the retrieval is executed in the execution step and acquiring image data retrieved in the first retrieval step in accordance with a monitor result;
a program code for the second retrieval step of retrieving image data similar to the image data acquired in the acquisition step on the basis of the image feature amount of the image data by looking up the image feature amount index; and
a program code for the display step of displaying image data corresponding to the retrieval condition on the basis of the image data acquired in the acquisition step and image data retrieved in the second retrieval step.
In order to achieve the above object, according to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus for managing image data, comprising:
extraction means for extracting an image feature amount of the image data;
first storage means for storing correspondence between the image feature amount extracted by the extraction means and the image data in an image feature amount index;
second storage means for, when retrieval information used to retrieve image data is added to the image data, storing correspondence between the retrieval information and the image data in a retrieval information index;
input means for inputting a retrieval condition for retrieving desired image data;
first retrieval means for retrieving image data having retrieval information corresponding to the input retrieval condition input by the input means by looking up the retrieval information index;
second retrieval means for retrieving image data similar to the image data retrieved by the first retrieval means on the basis of an image feature amount of the image data by looking up the image feature amount index; and
display means for displaying image data corresponding to the retrieval condition on the basis of the image data retrieved by the first retrieval means and image data retrieved by the second retrieval means.
Preferably, the apparatus further comprises third storage means for storing a synonym/concept dictionary for managing synonyms in units of concepts.
Also, when no image data have been retrieved under the retrieval condition, the first retrieval means preferably retrieves image data again while setting a synonym closest to a concept of the retrieval condition as a retrieval condition by looking up the synonym/concept dictionary.
Moreover, when no image data have been retrieved under the retrieval condition, the first retrieval means preferably retrieves image data again while setting a synonym within a predetermined conceptual distance from a concept of the retrieval condition as a retrieval condition by looking up the synonym/concept dictionary.
In addition, when no image data have been retrieved under the retrieval condition, the first retrieval means preferably retrieves image data again while setting, as a retrieval condition, a synonym having a concept independently of the retrieval condition, a synonym for which a conceptual distance sum from a concept of the retrieval condition has a predetermined value, or each of three synonyms in ascending order of conceptual distance sums from a concept of the retrieval condition by looking up the synonym/concept dictionary.
Furthermore, the first storage means preferably stores correspondence between image feature amounts of a plurality of representative image data and the representative image data in the image feature amount index in advance.
Preferably, the representative image data is image data to be retrieved by the first retrieval means at a frequency larger than a predetermined value and has the retrieval information.
Also, the second storage means preferably stores correspondence between the retrieval information of the representative image data and the representative image data in the retrieval information index in advance.
In addition, when the image data acquired by the acquisition means include the representative image data, the second retrieval means preferably retrieves image data similar to the image data on the basis of an image feature amount of the representative image data by looking up the image feature amount index.
Also, when the retrieval condition contains predetermined information representing an image feature amount, the second retrieval means preferably retrieves image data similar to the image data retrieved by the first retrieval means on the basis of the image feature amount and that of the image data retrieved by the first retrieval means by looking up the image feature amount index.
Preferably, the display means displays the image data corresponding to the retrieval condition as thumbnail images.
In addition, when one of the thumbnail images displayed by the display means is selected, and display of a full-size image of the selected thumbnail image is requested, the second storage means preferably stores the retrieval condition as retrieval information of image data corresponding to the thumbnail image in the retrieval information index in correspondence with the image data.
Lastly, the image data is preferably obtained by reading a natural image.
In order to achieve the above object, according to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of controlling an image processing apparatus for managing image data, comprising:
the extraction step of extracting an image feature amount of the image data;
the first storage step of storing correspondence between the image feature amount extracted in the extraction step and the image data in an image feature amount index;
the second storage step of, when retrieval information used to retrieve image data is added to the image data, storing correspondence between the retrieval information and the image data in a retrieval information index;
the input step of inputting a retrieval condition for retrieving desired image data;
the first retrieval step of retrieving image data having retrieval information corresponding to the retrieval condition input in the input step by looking up the retrieval information index;
the second retrieval step of retrieving image data similar to the image data retrieved in the first retrieval step on the basis of the image feature amount of the image data by looking up the image feature amount index; and
the display step of displaying image data corresponding to the retrieval condition on the basis of the image data retrieved in the first retrieval step and image data retrieved in the second retrieval step.
In order to achieve the above object, according to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable memory which stores program codes for controlling an image processing apparatus for managing image data, comprising:
a program code for the extraction step of extracting an image feature amount of the image data;
a program code for the first storage step of storing correspondence between the image feature amount extracted in the extraction step and the image data in an image feature amount index;
a program code for the second storage step of, when retrieval information used to retrieve image data is added to the image data, storing correspondence between the retrieval information and the image data in a retrieval information index;
a program code for the input step of inputting a retrieval condition for retrieving desired image data;
a program code for the first retrieval step of retrieving image data having retrieval information corresponding to the retrieval condition input in the input step by looking up the retrieval information index;
a program code for the second retrieval step of retrieving image data similar to the image data retrieved in the first retrieval step on the basis of the image feature amount of the image data by looking up the image feature amount index; and
a program code for the display step of displaying image data corresponding to the retrieval condition on the basis of the image data retrieved in the first retrieval step and image data retrieved in the second retrieval step.
In summary, according to the present invention, an image processing apparatus and method which allow effective and easy retrieval according to the taste of the user without adding any description or keyword for managing image data can be provided.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.